Fading Echoes
by Hetalia Land of Gay Countries
Summary: In war, Canada is killed, leaving America deviated. But when he finds an old book of legends, saying that some countries can live on in another dimension, Alfred will do everything in his power to find out if his brother is still alive. Even if he has to give his own life in the progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for anyone reading my other story Blacked Out Blizzard, I'll update that soon. Other then that, please enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's ****characters**

**Warnings: Blood **

* * *

**FADING ECHOS**

The countries aren't just land territories; I've seen the other half of them, the people… I'm even one of them. We don't know how we came to be, it just seems that every time new territory is found or a new country is made a small immortal child appears. Or at least, we thought we were immortal…

"_Get down!"_

But no one is as immortal as they seem…

"_They're advancing!" _

Even though we all thought we would live forever, it could never happen…

"_Incoming!"_

I was the first to find this out…

"_Canada!" _

I found out when my brother died in my arms on a battlefield…

"_Matthew!" _

And I could do nothing about it…

"_MATT!"_

**| HETALIA**

Alfred nudged Matthew playfully, causing the Canadian almost to fall onto the floor of the moving vehicle. Matt gasped, catching himself at the last second; he glared at the other blond before pushing him back. The two smiled at each other and within seconds they were slapping and hitting each other until Matthew somehow ended up in a head lock. Alfred messed up his brother's thick blonde hair before he was pushed away. Both young men laughed at each other before calming down and sitting up straight again.

"Hey Mat," Alfred said, as he stared at the roof of the vehicle.

"Ya, Al?" asked Matthew.

"Thanks," he said simply. "You didn't have to come yet you did, it means a lot."

"Well, I can't just let you go into this without me; it is World War Three after all." Matthew responded.

Alfred huffed, "Don't remind me. You get into a few disputes with one country and then they start bombing the heck out of you. I can't believe this started three years ago."

"And I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner, but you know how hard it is to talk some sense into bosses these days." Matthew said. Alfred nodded in response, knowing how bull-headed his own boss was.

"Sir, we're here!" called the soldier that was driving the jeep.

Alfred nodded towards the man before he and Matthew jumped out of the back of the jeep. They could hear gun shots and explosions in the distance. They walked over to a large tent in the small army camp. Upon entering they found themselves face to face with other nations such as France, England, China, Russia, Germany, Japan, and Italy.

"Glad you could make it," Alfred said with relief. "I thought we were going to have to fight this battle by ourselves."

"We're allies, we stick together." England, or Arthur, said simply.

Alfred nodded, "Still, thank you." The others nodded at the younger nation. "Okay, battle plans, mine and Canada's troops are already on the front line. England and France, I need yours to go and cover the left side, Japan, Germany, and Italy take the right, Russia and China, I need you two to take high ground, if any of the enemies troops get passed I want you to shoot them down."

"And you and Canada, will you be joining your troops on the front lines?" asked a worried Arthur.

"Yes, we aren't leaving our troops." Alfred answered.

"Very well, be careful than." Arthur replied.

Alfred smirked, grabbing a gun off the rack, "I'm America, do you really doubt me?" he said as he cocked the gun.

**| Hetalia**

Explosions were all around Alfred, he couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight, everything was jumbled. Alfred's eyes darted from side to side on the battlefield. All around him his and Matthew's people were dying. A Canadian man who was at his right was yelling orders, only to be silenced from a built to the head. Alfred's eyes widened as the man fell. He hadn't seen a war with so much death in years.

"Matthew!" he called to his brother. The blonde male looked towards him. "Call the men back! We can't keep losing troops! We'll rejoin China and Russia at the top and take them down from there!" Matthew nodded and started calling men back. Alfred did the same, shoving his men forwards up the hill. He turned to see the enemy troops advancing, trying to catch them before they reached the top.

He saw a few of his men struggling to catch up with the others, a few of them wounded. He knew they wouldn't make it in time, but he couldn't stand losing anymore men. Without thinking, Alfred charged forwards and past the men, kneeling down on one knee he started to shoot some of the advancing men down. Bullets flew past him, now and then one would graze his arm or leg, but he didn't stop.

Several more enemy soldiers fell before Alfred's name was called. He turned towards the voice, seeing Matthew in the distance running towards him. "GET DOWN!" he yelled. Alfred looked around him, noticing the grenade about ten feet away from him. His eyes widened and he began running in the other direction. He only got a few more feet away before it exploded and he went flying.

He hit the ground hard, everything burned, and he felt like he didn't even have his left leg anymore. His slowly eased open his clenched eyes; everything was blurring in and out and spinning, his ears ringing all the while. He could some what make out a figure running towards him through the cracked lens of his glasses.

His vision cleared enough to see that the figure was Matthew, and through the buzzing in his ears he could hear his brother calling his name. "…Matt…" he whispered. Just when Matthew got a few feet away from him things went to chaos.

_**BAM!**_

A gunshot went off and Matthew was falling, hitting the cold unforgiving earth, only feet away from Alfred. "CANADA!" Alfred called as best he could. He looked towards where the bullet came from, noticing a man running towards Matthew, probably to finish him off. "MATTHEW!" he called, quickly trying to get to his feet, only to cry out when he put weight on his left leg and falling back down.

"MATT!" Alfred quickly started army crawling towards where his pistol had been thrown in the explosion. He was starting to get tired from blood loss and his vision was going in and out again, but he kept going. The second his hand gripped the pistol he turned around and fired at the man who was advancing. He dropped like a fly with one bullet to the head.

Alfred sighed with relief, only to remember his brother still lying on the ground. He dropped his pistol and started dragging himself towards the other blonde. Once he was there he sat up as best he could and pulled into his arms. The other blond held tightly onto his chest where blood was seeping through his fingers. "Matt…" the other blonde looked up at Alfred, then down to the other's leg, which was burnt, bloody and mutilated.

"Al…your leg…" he said worriedly, he tried reaching out his unused hand towards the tattered limb. Alfred quickly pushed the hand away, not being able to move the leg. Matthew looked up at him confused.

"You're worried about… me when you're the one that just got…shot?" Alfred asked as clear as possible.

"You're the one that got… half way blown to hell… not me…" Matthew said with a small smile. Alfred smiled a little too.

"C-come on, we n-need to get you o-out… of here." Alfred said as he started to stutter from blood loss.

"Alfred… you can't walk… neither can I, how do you e-expect us t-to get out of here?"

"We'll help e-each other, I-I'm not leaving you."

"Alfred… we-we both know I'm g-going to-"

"NO!" Alfred's voice suddenly picked up volume. "No! Don't you dare s-say that word! Y-you're not going to l-leave me!"

"Alfred… you can't f-fight the inedible…" Matthew tried to reason.

"No! Please, please don't leave me!" begged Alfred. "I-I promise, I'll get people to remember you more! I won't be s-such a show off! I w-won't be a horrible l-little brother! Please! Just don't leave me!"

"Alfred, everything d-dies eventually, we-we thought we were immortal, but I g-guess we really w-weren't." Matthew said as he started to fade a little.

"No, no! Matt! Please, stay with me! Help is coming! Y-You just have t-to w-wait a-a l-l-l-" Alfred stuttered and started coughing, he quickly covered his mouth with a hand until the coughing fit was done. He pulled back the glove, noticing it was splattered with blood, but he quickly pushed it off, turning back to his rabidly fading brother.

"Matt! Please! You can't leave, not today of all days! I'm sorry I'm s-such a horrible younger brother, just please… please d-don't leave me."

"Alfred, you were never a h-horrible y-younger brother. And you never w-will be. Just please, do me a favor…"

"Anything, please, I'll do anything!"

"Keep being yourself…" with that the blonde haired nation faded completely. Alfred's hand that had been clutched to the other's chest now fell to the ground where his brother once lay. In his hand he could feel metal, but he couldn't care less. It was then that it struck him, Matthew was dead, and he was never coming back.

Tears fell rapidly from his face and he curled into his injured body, sobbing. His mind was finally coming back to his surroundings, gun fire, screaming, and explosions. But all he could think about was Matthew. Alfred turned towards his discarded pistol, and without really thinking, he crawled over to it. He picked it up and put it to his head, still sobbing, ready to pull the trigger when it was kicked away.

He watched as the pistol went flying away, and tried to scramble after it, only to be grabbed by two strong arms and lifted up into a bridal style hold. He kicked and screamed and cried, trying to get out of the arms. He only caught a glance of a sad look on someone's face and purple eyes. But still he screamed, he wanted to die, to be with Matthew, to be with his brother.

But the arms held him tight, carrying him farther and farther away from his death, and farther and farther away from his brother.

**| Hetalia**

Alfred woke up with a gasp, breathing heavily and sweat covered. Fresh tears pricked his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he'd cried enough, and he refused to cry anymore. After that horrible night fifty years ago so much had changed. Canada's country still existed, they thought it would be the least they could do for the nation that lost his life in battle. But it still needed a personification, and after much arguing Alfred took up the responsibility.

Most didn't think he was mentally stable enough to run his own country, let alone two. Every nation had heard the story of how Russia had found him, sitting on the ground with a gun to his head. They all remember how the other eight nations that was with him had to watch as he clutched his head and sobbed his heart out. But America had changed sense then, he'd given up his hero ego, let his smarter side show. He'd stopped smiling as much, and hardly talked to anyone.

All he only cared about three things now, that was his country, his brother's country, and the thing that Matthew had left behind. Speaking of the third reason, it, or he, snuggled closer to the American. Alfred looked down at the polar bear he had insisted on taking in after Matthew's death. Kumajiro, the small polar bear snuggled closer to America, lifting his head and placing it on Alfred's legs.

Alfred pet the bear's head, a small sad smile coming to his face. "Do you want something to eat Kuma?" The bear nodded and hopped into Alfred's arms. Alfred chuckled and hugged the small bear close to his body. He got out of bed, only in grey sweat pants and a black T-shirt, and walked down stairs.

Once he was downstairs he walked into the kitchen and set Kumajiro onto the table. He got the bear's special food and set it down next to him. "Aren't you going to get anything?" asked the bear.

"No, not really hungry right now," Alfred stated. He'd grown used to hearing the bear talk, it had surprised him at first, but apparently Kumajiro always used to talk to Matthew. And with his brother gone, Kuma only trusted him. The bear would usually hide or growl when someone came close to him. The bear was also super protective of Alfred, probably because he didn't want to lose a second owner.

Alfred leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, waiting for Kuma to finish eating when the door rang. Alfred sighed, he hated company, he used to joy over the thought of someone to talk to, but now, he hated the thought of talking to anyone. He walked over to the door and opened it. England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Prussia, Russia, and China stood on his porch.

He leaned against the frame, not greeting them.

"Hello Alfred, can we come in?" Alfred sighed and moved away from the door frame so that they could come in. They all came in and sat in his living room. Alfred sat in his recliner, so he wouldn't have to sit near the other countries. Right when France was about to speak, Kuma ran in and jumped up into Alfred's lap, growling at the other nations. Alfred just pet his head, calming him down.

The other nations had grown used to the polar bear's protectiveness. France straightened up. "Alfred, are you alright, everything going well with both countries?" Alfred simply nodded, not wanting to talk to them.

"Alfred," Arthur said, "please talk to us, we hardly hear you say anything anymore." Alfred stayed silent, still petting Kuma's head, flinching a little when his hand brushed over Matthew's dog tags that were hanging around the bears neck. He'd found out, that he'd been clutching onto his brother's dog tags when he faded, causing them not to fade. "Alfred?" the other blonde sighed. "Ignoring others won't bring him back you know?" Alfred's eyes widened and he snapped his head towards Arthur, the other nations could see the anger flowing from him in waves.

"And you think talking can?! Nothing will bring him back! So why don't you get out of my house before I kick you out?!" Alfred yelled, standing up and pointing to the door, Kuma in his other arm. The other nations flinched, but respected Alfred's wishes and left. Alfred sat down, breathing hard from the rage.

For the first time in fifty years, Alfred cried, Kumajiro curled up next to him and letting out sad noises as the country cried himself out.

* * *

**Okay so I'm planning on continuing this, but I need some inspiration, so please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I had testing to do so this is up later then I thought. For those reading my other story Blacked out Blizzard, that one will be updated very soon so look for that. Also, thank you for pointing out a few mistakes I had in the last chapter, my computer hates me sometimes. But anyway, onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**FADING ECHOS**

Rain crashed against the wind shield of Alfred's car as he drove. The dirt road was now slick with mud and the trees blew from the wind around him. In the passenger's seat was Kumajiro, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the ride over. Alfred glanced at him, and smiled, petting his head before looking back at the road. He refused to let anyone else watch Kuma and the bear didn't seem like he wanted to be parted from Alfred anyway, so it had been worked out that Kuma would come with him every where he went, except to world meetings because Kuma didn't like to be around so many people.

He drove as carefully as he could, not wanting to run off the road. As the trees began to open up, Alfred began to slow. He came to a stop only a few seconds later. Getting out of the car after pulling up his hood he began to walk away from it. He figured leaving Kuma to stay dry in the car was the best choice. He walked a little further before taking in the sight before him.

The hill where the battle took place was in front of him. It still had battle scars, but most had filled over, here and there you'd notice dead grass patches from where grenades had hit years ago, and among that, other things. Alfred sighed and walked down the hill, only to almost fall a few seconds later, he gasped in pain and rubbed his left leg that was shooting with pain.

He had become a cripple after the war and sometimes it showed in little ways. He'd trained his leg to walk normally but sometimes the pain was too much. Most had thought he wouldn't ever walk again, but he had proven them wrong, it taken long horrible hours, but he had finally been able to walk without crutches. He got up and continued limping down the hill until he came to a stop when he found a very familiar piece of ground. He crouched down and ran his hand over the damp grass before retracting his hand.

"Hey Mattie," he said calmly. "Hard to believe that fifty years ago you were still alive. I remember when you and I were just colonies and we'd always play pranks on Arthur and Francis. Then there was that time when you and I went through that cowboy stage, even though I stuck with it so much longer." He smiles at the memory of Matthew making fun of him for how long his cowboy stage lasted, but he frowned again after a moment.

"I wish more people could have noticed you before this. You didn't deserve to die like this! It's _my_ fault! I shouldn't have asked you to join me! It was _my_ battle, _not yours_! I won't let anyone forget you ever again big brother. I won't! I promise!" Alfred waited a few minutes, letting himself calm down.

"I'm taking care of Kumajiro and your country as best I can, but it will never be enough! You were always better at this then I was." He sighed, "The remains of the G-eight plus China and Prussia came over again, just like they do every year on this day. I'm pretty sure by now that their waiting me to slip up so they can take both of our countries. But I won't let them.

"You're the only person who's seen the smarter side of me. The others think I'm just mentally ill and that's why I won't talk to them. But their wrong, _dead _wrong. Talking can show weakness, if I start opening up to them again, who knows what will happen. As long as I stay in this state they'll think of me weak, and when they do attempt to attack our countries which I _know_ they will, they won't be able to stand a chance."

Alfred glared at the ground before continuing. "I know it's not what you wanted for either of our countries, but I now have nuclear bombs set up in two locations in both our territories, their last resort, but they may come in handy." Alfred pulled his hood up further as the rain came down faster. "I'm sorry this had to happen, and I'm sorry I come back every year telling you about strategies for war, you always hated war. But I promise I'll keep your people safe, I'm not letting them die with you."

Alfred reached into his jacket and pulled out some red and white roses. He set them on the ground and got to his feet. "I'll be back next year Mattie, I promise. Oh and, happy birthday," He limped away, rain poring onto the flowers behind him.

**| Hetalia**

Alfred leaned back in his conference chair. The other nations stood around him arguing, but he didn't really pay attention, instead, his thoughts were on yesterday, of the other nations meeting with him, and his visit to Matthew. Alfred sighed; he frowned and scowled at the table. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear Germany.

"ZAT IS ENOUGH!" Alfred looked up at the other nation. "We have one more speaker before we can end this! So everyone sit down and behave! You shall raise your hand if you have a question and will not interrupt! Cuba! You have the floor!"

Cuba stood up and walked to the head of the table. Alfred decided to go back to glaring at the table; it was more interesting than listening to the Cuban country. He was about to zone out again when Cuba started to talk. "Okay I'm not going to sugar coat it, I'm going to say what everyone else is thinking, America isn't fit to run either country!" Alfred didn't flinch, didn't even move, he just continued to stare at the table.

"I say that America hands over his country and Canada to someone else more fit to lead it!" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"Now wait a second, you can't just take the countries away from him." Alfred closed his eyes at the sound of the voice. England was standing up now and was glaring at Cuba. Alfred leaned back in the chair and listened to the conversation.

"England you should know better than most how mentally ill America is, plus he's a cripple!" countered Cuba.

"And yet his and Canada's economy is better than most of ours combined!" more murmurs spread through the room.

"I still say he isn't fit! And we will take the countries by force if we have to, won't we?" Some nations nodded in agreement. "So what do you say America, are you going to give it up or start a war?"

Alfred could feel everyone's eyes on him, he knew that most of the nations didn't even think he could speak anymore, others thought he decided not to due to the shock. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the other nations. With a deadly serious expression he turned to Cuba, "Don't start a war you can't win." He said coldly, most nations looked shocked, others looked deadly scared. He got to his feet and walked out the door, pulling up his black hood on his hoodie.

He walked down the hall, his mind on what Cuba had said. If they wanted war, they wouldn't win! Alfred was ready! He'd been ready for them for fifty years! Nothing was taking him away from his and his brother's people. Alfred kept walking till he came to a random door; he could hear voices behind him, probably England and the rest trying to talk him out of another war, quickly opening the door he stepped in. There was no way he was talking to them.

Alfred looked around the room, noticing that it was completely stuffed full of bookcases, making it look like a mini library. Curiously, he walked to a book and plucked if off the bookshelf. He brushed dust from it and read the title, 'Roman Empire', on the front. He opened it, flipping to a random page.

"Roman Empire had two decedents, his grandchildren, North and South Italy. Though he had much power and wealth not to mention the Italy brothers, he one day vanished. Roman Empire was declared deceased, though some still claim to see him to this day." He read out loud. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He took another book and dusted it of, though he almost dropped the book when he saw the title.

'Canada,' he slowly opened to the back of the book. "Canada was the last nation to come in during World War Three, he was on the side of the new version of the Allies, which consisted of France, England, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, and America. But in battle Canada tragically died, he was declared deceased a few weeks before the war ended." Alfred quickly slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf.

He bit his lip and held back tears. He then walked to the front of the bookshelf, noticing a sign taped to it saying 'deceased nations/nations of old.' He quickly backed away, only to run into another bookshelf, he looked at the sign on this one, which read 'nation myths.' Trying to take his mind off the other book he quickly skimmed his hand over the books in this section.

Grabbing a random book he dusted it off and read the title, 'Alternate Nations.' He opened the front of the book and skimmed through the chapter selection. "Two-P Nations, Neko Nations, Nyotalia Nations, Reincarnated Nations, Dimension Switchers," taking interest in the last chapter, he flipped to it.

"Dimension Switchers are what nations who have died and been sent to a different dimension are referred to as. Some nations are proven worthy of a second chance, but the world is too dangerous at that moment for them to be reincarnated, instead they are sent to another dimension to live a life how they please, whether it be to return back to life as a nation, or become a human. No nations have been recorded of doing this, but there have been sightings of them. Mostly nations who die trying to save others are the ones this happens to, usually war heroes…" Alfred dropped the book, watching it fall to the floor.

He sat there for a moment, too shocked to move. Quickly he picked up the book again and shoved it into his jacket before running out of the room.

**| Hetalia**

Alfred basically collapsed on the couch due to the pain in his leg from running out of the hall to his car so fast. But he couldn't care less, he ignored is leg and quickly took the book out of his jacket. He opened it again and reread the page, over and over again. His brother could still be alive; and he would do anything to find out the truth.

* * *

**Chapter two complete! Hope you all liked it. Also, thank you for the reviews, they really gave me a reason to continue this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, hopefully the next chapter will be up faster. As usual thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They really help! **

* * *

**FADING ECHOS**

Alfred paced back and forth, his mind swirling with questions. He was currently up in his room, the book in his hand. His leg throbbed in pain but he ignored it, more focused on the words in front of him. He read through the pages over and over. He growled, not finding anything.

"Just tell me how the hell to find my brother!" He threw the book down, anger radiating from him. He tugged at his hair and screamed in frustration. He punched the wall, causing a dent to form in it. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm down. He glanced back at the book, eyes widening when he saw a page sticking out of it. He ran back over, falling to the ground and picking up the newly found page.

He read over it, his eyes widened and he quickly got to his feet despite the pain. He instantly ran out his bedroom door, making his way as fast as possible down the hall. Kuma, surprised to see him run past, also got to his feet and ran after the blond. Alfred was making his way downstairs when his leg gave out, he let out a cry falling the rest of the way downstairs, hitting his head on the wall several times.

His head smacked the ground first, followed by the rest of his body. Kuma, still at the top of the stairs, let out a cry of distress and rand down the stairs after his owner. He came face to face with Alfred. Blood was running down the others face and his eyes were half closed.

Kuma whimpered and licked Alfred's nose. The blond, lifted a hand, petting Kuma a few times. "Good Kuma…" He kept the paper in his firm grip as he passed out.

**| Hetalia**

The remaining members of the G eight, along with China and Prussia walked up to Alfred's doors. Arthur was at the front. He knocked on the door before turning to the rest of the group. "Remember, we are just here to try to stop another war from happening. No one is to mention Matthew or anything to do with World War Three." The others nodded and Arthur turned to knock again.

No answer came, Arthur sighed, figuring Alfred was just being stubborn. Alfred hardly left his house, only when his bosses needed him, and that was rare. He slowly turned the knob, not surprised when he found that the door was unlocked. He walked in followed by the others.

Arthur gasped, the others looking wide-eyed when in front of them, by the staircase was Alfred. Arthur quickly ran to him, kneeling next to him. He was about to touch the wound on Alfred's head when Kuma jumped out of nowhere and tried to nip his hand. He instantly pulled back before shoving the bear away.

"Bug off! I'm trying to help him!" He checked the wound before gently shaking Alfred. "Alfred? Come on lad, wake up."

Alfred's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Arthur, he instantly pulled away from him and sat up. "Whoa lad, take it easy, you got a pretty bad head wound. You should lay down for a little."

Alfred glared at him. "What does it matter to you?"

"You could have a concussion, what even happened?"

"It doesn't matter; now get out of my house."

"Yes it does! Now tells us what happened!"

Alfred glared more and got to his feet, having to use the wall as support due to his leg not working well. Arthur frowned and got to his feet as well, looking at the wounded leg.

"Your leg is giving you troubles, isn't it lad… here, let us help." He reached toward Alfred, only causing the other to flinch and back away.

"No, I can handle it myself! Now go!"

Arthur stood there firmly, a determined look on his face. "Not until we talk." Alfred glared but didn't argue. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?! You practically just declared war and the world!"

Alfred glared more, "I don't have to explain myself to you! Now get the hell out of my house before I kick it out!"

"I'd like to see you try! You bloody cripple!"

Alfred froze, tensing. Anger showed in his features. Arthur, realizing what he said was about to apologize when Alfred punched him in the face, not holding back. Due to his super strength, Arthur went flying, knocking over Germany and Russia.

Alfred, still tense, and now breathing heavily growled. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The nations, deciding it was best not to piss off Alfred anymore, left. Alfred took a few deep breaths, sliding down the wall until he was on the ground. He looked at the paper that was still clenched in his hand. He opened it again rereading it, this time out loud. "Only certain people can see these dimension switchers, usually someone close to them, or blood. On rare accessions, the dimension switcher can make them self visible to anyone.

"The only way to see a dimension switcher is to look into something you both touched before their death. It has to be reflective, like a mirror or even a coin." Alfred sighed, trying to think of anything that he and Matthew had touched. Suddenly he gasped in realization. He jumped to his feet, ignoring his aching leg. He ran down a hallway that led to a dead-end.

He pushed against a part of the wall and a door appeared, he opened it and walked in. He sighed, walking into his storage room. He looked around, seeing his first bayonet, and things like his toy soldiers set. He smiled as he came to another part of the storage room. He sat down and opened one of the boxes, tears coming to his eyes seeing that it was Matthew's hockey gear.

He picked something out of the box. It was one of Matthews's pucks; he smiled and ran a hand over it, remembering how aggressive his brother could be while playing the sport. He remembered Matthew even knocking out one of Gilbert's teeth during a game. He chuckled; Gilbert hadn't even seen it coming. He ran his hand over it one more time before putting it back.

He closed the box before opening another. He smiled and let out a choked laugh. He pulled out the Canadian maple leaf blanket that Matthew had loved so much. He hugged the blanket close, tears running down his face. It still smelt like Matthew, as if he still used it to snuggle with when he and Alfred watched scary movies. He sighed and put it back. He placed a hand on his forehead, tears still running down his face. He closed the box before standing.

All around him were the boxes from Matthew's house. Some of his brother's stuff was still in his house in Canada. But Alfred didn't want someone to break in and steal something valuable, so he took the things that held the most memory of his twin. He looked around the stuff, his eyes spotting something shining in the corner. He caught sight of a mirror.

His eyes widened, that mirror held some of the most memories. Matthew and he had kept that mirror from their childhood. They had beaten and messed up that mirror so much that most people would have thrown it away, but not the North American twins. From where he stood, Alfred could see several worn-down stickers and chipped colorful paint. The wood frame was chipped and old and the reflective glass was smudged and had cracks in it. Alfred walked over to it, seeing himself in the mirror.

His eyes widened, wait… no… that wasn't him, he ran toward the mirror, and placed his hand on it, the other person doing the same. Tears struck his eyes.

"Matthew?"

"Alfred?"

* * *

**Well that seemed really rushed, but hey! Matthew is back! Please review, favorite, and follow **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel bad for not updating as quickly as I would like, but please enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

**Warning: none**

* * *

**FADING ECHOS**

The moment Matthew opened his eyes that morning; he knew that today was going to be different. He slowly sat up, running a hand through his messy light blond hair, looking around his room. He got up going to his dresser and slipping into some clothes. He tried shaking off the feeling that something was gong to happen, but couldn't.

He sighed and walked through his apartment, grabbing a quick breakfast before heading out the door. He got into his car and began driving down the road. He sighed, trying to figure out what was so off about today. Then he hit him, his eyes saddened and he pulled over his car.

It was the anniversary. The anniversary of his death, of the day he watched his brother hold him and cry. It made him wonder, did Alfred ever survive that war? Was he happy? Did he even remember Matthew? He shook his head leaning against the steering wheel, trying to hold back tears. How could he be so stupid? Of course Alfred wouldn't remember him. He was probably happy, showing everyone one of his new hero ideas.

He smiled sadly, tears falling down his face. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He quickly took it out of his pocket and whipped away a few tears before answering his phone.

"H-hello?" he stuttered.

"_Matthew, hello lad, are you coming to the meeting today? It's about to start."_ Came an English accent from the other side.

"O-oh, Arthur, yeah… I-I'm on my way…"

"_Maybe you should stay home today… you know, sense its…"_

"N-no I'm fine… just got a little s-side tracked…"

"_Listen… I know this is a bad day for you. After all, it was when Francis and I found you and when… you…"_

Matthew blocked Arthur out, thinking about what happened the day he was found.

**|Fifty Years Ago **

Arthur was arguing with Francis, the two of them walking down the street of a small town in New France. They had just left a world meeting and Arthur was going to get on a plane to go back to the British colony just bellow New France. They continued arguing until they heard a crash in the alley next to them. They stopped and looked into the alley a young man, looking to be nineteen was laying on the ground.

The two quickly rushed to him. Francis fell beside his head, holding his head in his lap while Arthur checked him over for any injuries. Finding none, he carefully shook the young man. Slowly, purple eyes opened to look at them.

"Lad, are you alright?"

"W-wha…?" he looked up at them, his eyes focusing. "Arthur…? Francis…?"

They looked at him shocked, but then looked him over. Though he had the appearance of a normal human, he had certain characteristics that set him apart. The eyes were a dead give away, and the curl on the side of his head was out of the ordinary as well. But physical wasn't the only thing. The two nations could feel a bond with the young man; one that only nations could feel with each other.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Matthew…"

**| Present**

"_Matthew! Are you okay?" _

"H-huh…? O-oh… Arthur, sorry… what was that?"

"_I was just saying that maybe you should go back home… rest, take it easy."_

"No, I-I'm fine…"

"_Matthew, please, you need rest, and you aren't going to be getting any going to a meeting that you don't even need to go to… I know you a representative of mine and Francis's colonies, but that doesn't mean you can't have a day off…" _

Matthew sighed, not having the energy to argue. "O-okay… I'll go home… just, take some notes for me, okay?"

"_Will do Matthew, rest easy."_ Arthur hangs up, leaving Matthew in silence. He sighed and restarted his car, turning it around and heading back to the house. He parked his car in the parking lot of his apartment building, getting out and walking up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking his door.

"Hey, Birdie! Wait!"

Matthew turns around, seeing Gilbert walk up the stairs, lugging something large behind him. It was a rectangular shape with what looked like a bed sheet over it.

"Gil? What are you doing here, and what are you holding?"

Gilbert ignored the blonde's questions, instead going up to the door. "Open the door so I can bring this inside!"

Matthew nodded and opened the door letting Gil go in before walking in himself, shutting the door. "So are you going to tell me what's under the bed sheet and why you brought it into my apartment?"

He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well I know what day it is. A-and sense you're almost as awesome as me, I well, I made something that hopefully will cheer you up…"

He smiled and leaned the object against the wall; he grabbed the bed sheet and quickly and dramatically ripped it off.

Matthew's eyes widened and tears struck his eyes again. He covered his mouth with a hand, attempting to hold back sobs. Gilbert's eyes widened and he quickly hugged Matthew. "I'm sorry! I didn't think it would upset you! I can get it out of here-"

"N-no, Gilbert… I-It's wonderful…"

In front of him was a mirror, it was covered in paint, stickers and scratches. Matthew could tell the mirror was new though, the scratches were done quickly with a knife and the stickers weren't worn, suggesting they hadn't been stuck there long.

"How… how did you…?"

"I remember you telling us stories about your childhood, you seemed pretty fond of that mirror you and your brother messed up… I figured I could recreate it… so you're a little closer to your brother…"

More tears fell down Matthew's cheeks and he hugged Gil tightly. "Thank you… thank you…"

"I bet he's looking through that mirror right now, thinking of you."

**| Hetalia**

Matthew sat on his bed, looking at his floor, what Gilbert had said earlier still stuck in his mind. Was Alfred thinking about him? Was he looking through the mirror? Did he even still have that mirror?

Slowly Matthew got to his feet, turning toward the replica of his and Alfred's mirror. He looked at his reflection, his blond hair, his glasses, his blue eyes… wait… blue eyes? Matthew quickly moved toward the mirror. But he wasn't staring at himself, and his room wasn't reflecting in the background. No, it was Alfred's storage room, and the man in the mirror…

"Matthew?"

"Alfred?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, apparently the other chapter was completely confusing for some. So let me try to clear something up. FIRST THING, MATTHEW IS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION. Also Matthew's and Alfred's dimensions are in the same time. So they're both in the same year. The year being somewhere around 2064 In Matthew's dimension America and Canada do not exist. Instead all of Canada is New France and America is the British Colonies. Sense Matthew isn't a nation in the other dimension the Nations decided he'd be a sort of secretary for New France and British Colonies (North America) He does not actually represent either of them, only keeps them in order while France and England are across seas. He doesn't act in Military business and steps out if France and England go to war. They are still called colonies because no one stepped up to go to declare their independence (Alfred does not exist in the dimension Matthew's in) As for when Gilbert said that for all they knew Alfred could be looking in the real mirror, not the one Gilbert made, he did not actually think Alfred was. He was just trying to comfort Matthew. He had no idea Alfred was actually looking in the mirror. **

**Hope this clears some things up.**

**disclaimer****: I own nothing**

**Warnings: None **

* * *

**FADING ECHOS**

"Matthew!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred couldn't believe his eyes, his blue orbs wide with excitement and confusion. He legs trembled and his breathing was heavy. Slowly he lifted his hand and placed it on the mirror. He dead brother did the same, his violet eyes shining with the same excitement and confusion.

"M-Mattie! Your alive… b-but… you were shot! I saw you! You died in my arms!"

Matthew took a deep breath. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm just as confused as you are."

Alfred smiled, not his fake ones, not his pathetic ones or even his tiny one he used with Kuma. No, this was his real smile, the one he used all the time before Matthew had died.

"Y-your alive… just like the book said…"

Matthew raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother confused, "Book? Al, what do you mean, book?"

"A book, one of legends! It told me you were alive but in another dimension! I found it in an abandon library in the UN building in England."

Matthew thought over what Alfred had just told him. He had never heard of any abandon library. No one talked about anything like that. Were the older nations trying to keep it from the younger ones? Was there a reason for it being secret?

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it any longer. Instead he examined his brother, the other blond had bags under his eyes and looked slightly paler then he remembered. His once bright blue eyes were now dull except that one hint of excitement and hope that seemed to break through the depression that hovered around him.

His bomber jacket was replaced with a black jacket and the hood was over his head. His clothes were dull and boring. Nothing like the Alfred he remembered. He looked at Alfred's leg. Though it was covered by Alfred's pants he could see that it was much skinnier then his other one. He could also see that his brother was leaning most of his weight on the stronger looking leg.

"Matthew you have no idea how much I-"

"Your leg never healed, did it?"

"What?" Alfred looked at his brother confused; not expecting that question. He followed Matthew's gaze down to his crippled leg. Sighing sadly he looked back up at Matthew.

"No, it never fully healed."

The other blond nodded but quickly shifted his gaze to Alfred's face.

"I thought you would forget about me after all these years."

"No… I never stopped thinking… never stopped blaming myself for what happened…"

"Alfred none of it was your fault."

Alfred didn't answer, his gaze down cast. Wanting to change the subject he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So how are the other countries?"

Alfred's eyes darkened and that hint of hope and excitement quickly vanished.

"The countries" he spat. "are perfectly fine. You know we have Francis and Arthur treating me like I'm fragile and will break. Then we have the rest thinking I'm mentally unstable."

Matthew looked at Alfred, he could see why the countries would think he was mentally unstable. But he could see through all that anger and see the real reason behind it all was nothing to do with being unstable. He was just to overcome with grief for his loss. Even after all these years Alfred couldn't let go.

Not wanting to have Alfred snap at him he quickly changed the subject again.

"W-what about my country and Kuma?

"Both under my care; your country is doing extremely well and Kuma is healthy and well. Even got him to start talking to me." He smiled, proud of himself.

"They didn't dissolve it…?"

"You think I would actually let them dissolve it?" Alfred laughed, stopping his eyes wide. It felt so good. Laughing… it had been so long. He'd forgotten how it felt. He smiled softly and looked at Matthew. He was finally acting like his old self. And it felt amazing.

**| Hetalia**

Alfred smiled, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. There was a folder under his right arm full of papers with topics of what needed to be discussed at the next meeting on them. The meeting this month would be held in New York. Before the war it used to be very common for meetings to be held there. But now, with everything that had happened the UN were lucky to even go into the building once a year.

Even then Alfred still wouldn't be hosting; mostly due to the fact that he hardly talked. But this time he was. This surprised the nations so much that they thought it was someone playing a joke. But when Britain called to confirm it with Alfred, it was in fact, true, that he was hosting the meeting.

Most of the countries were already in America, but some were still flying over. Alfred had even seen a few of them like Larz and Felix. He of course didn't interact with them and they kept to their own business.

Alfred preferred it this way, being happy again and yet still not talking to the nations that had been so horrible to his brother.

It felt amazing to be himself again but still have his new features.

**| Hetalia**

Arthur and Francis walked through a small city that was a few blocks away from Alfred's house. They had never gotten a chance to try and talk him out of war and they figured it would be best to talk to him before the meeting tomorrow. They walked past a few people with bags, giving a polite hello now and then but not saying much else.

They continued walking, passing a few stores now and then. Their wasn't much noise besides a few people talking and some cars going by, making the walk peaceful, ad for once the two weren't fighting.

"Oof!"

"Oh, are you okay mister? I'm so sorry. Let me help you."

The two turned toward the voices, seeing a young woman maybe about twenty picking up some papers. There was a man in front of her, picking up the papers as well. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw that the man was in fact, Alfred.

Alfred smiled at her. "Don't worry, accidents happen." He quickly picked up the rest of his papers and put them back in his folder. He then helped the young girl up and grabbed her bag she had dropped to help him. She gently handed it to here.

"Thank you miss." He flashed her a Hollywood grin and said his goodbyes before continuing on his way. Smile still on his face and eyes brighter than ever. And what through them off most was the fact that he wasn't limping.

Arthur and Francis shared a look. What had happened to Alfred?


End file.
